Fallen Star
by fuckyouchad
Summary: And just as this humanity had rejected him, he had rejected it
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was sprinting through the thick forest floor of the northern forest surrounding the Leaf village with his black shirt torn and painful expression on his face as his eight year old body was falling apart as he was bleeding from the multiple cuts along his body. However, those cuts were the last things on his mind as the overwhelming rain storm overhead was soaking him to the bone causing the blood from the wounds continually flow as it refused to clot seeing as Naruto was moving as fast as he could to get away.

Getting away from what? Better question would be what would he stay for? As he grew up he faced terrible conditions from the abuse of the village from the overpriced food which was nothing but scraps fit more for homeless dogs than humans. Or should he stay for the sights? To drink in the glares and hate from the villagers as he walked down the streets they shared? To feel ostracized for something he could never grasp and could never change because all he knew he never did anything wrong.

Locked away in his tiny room in the dusty attic of the orphanage as potential parents came by because he was "a monster who should never be loved". Beaten by the same caretakers that fussed over another child if he or she got a scrape on their knees. Eventually the sight of celebration for someone else's birthday did not even stir a feeling of jealousy within him. All he felt was a disconcerting numbness, he didn't feel anything, at times he couldnt fathom emotions, how could he go from intense sadness, to simply nothing? How can the people around him be so two-faced? The same mouth that sings out in joy for another spits and curses him. The same hands that push children on the swings push him to the ground only to beat him for living. The same eyes that behold the beauty of the world surrounding them open in amazement only to close as others ignore his broken form. The same ears that listen to the rustling of the leaves in the still mornings become deaf to his cries in a nearby alley.

Too lost in his thoughts he failed to notice the large root sticking out of the ground and he fell in the middle of a clearing in the forest allowing the undying rain relentlessly poured down on his small frame as if they were the physical embodiment of his painful memories. He grabbed two handfuls of the grass beneath him as he struggled to continue on. _Just a little more just keep going! _Too where? A small voice in his head replied it was that same voice that just wanted him to give in just to accept what was going on in his life.

That was the final straw as the sensations of rapidly passing memories of pain flew by, the storm roaring over him, hazy outlines of past abusers in the rain approached him as his mind was breaking. He gripped his overwhelmed head with his hands and roared out to the storm in pure anguish. The whispering was back, and it was back in full force, it told him of how noone cared for him, it told him of how only the darkness would be his friend.  
Naruto's eyes flickered between blue and yellow as he fought a battle within his mind for his sanity. He had always known that people didn't like him, but to actually hunt him down, just so they could sleep at night? Disgusting.

_Trash that doesn't know they are trash deserves to fall into the abyss. _

Naruto looked up with mismatched eyes wide with horror as the civilians came closer and closer.

The attackers were gaining on him, slowly closing the distance between them and the "demon brat" the crowd was pumped to deliver some sort of retribution on the boy who they believed was the Kyuubi reincarnated.

"**STOP"**

Naruto was knocked out his stupor to see who had yelled, he looked up to come face to face with a weasel masked ANBU, with long flowing black hair, and a clearly feminine figure under the armor. The crowd disbanded at the sight of the ANBU operative, not willing to risk their lives just to beat around the demon brat for awhile.

Naruto looked up at her, shock written in his eyes, no one has ever stood up for him when the villagers hunted him down.

He was snapped out of his musings when he came face to face with a regal looking face, dark coal eyes, pale pink lips and porcelain skin. This was Izumi Uchiha, the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, the famed ANBU captain. She tenderly checked him over for injuries, while Naruto looked at her in shock.

Never had an ANBU stood up for him, most of the time they would lead him into traps, but to see that one had helped him, filled his heart with some sort of hope; that perhaps some day, perhaps some day he would change the villages opinions of him.

"Are you okay Naruto-chan."

Naruto looked up at her, his blue eyes widening at the nickname, a term of endearment added to his name was something he had never heard.

"Arigatou nee-chan!"

The ANBU captain looked down, and for a second she didnt see the blonde pariah, rather she saw in his stead the form of her younger brother; Uchiha Sasuke.

Smiling, she reached down to ruffle those golden locks,  
"Be careful Naruto-chan."

Before Naruto could say thank you, she was gone in swirl of falling leaves.

The Academy was supposed to be the place where everything changed, he was supposed to make friends here, but all that happened was he was ostracized further. He only had one friend, Uchiha Sasuke, the one who would always look over at him with worried eyes and asked him if he was okay.

All of the other kids picked on him, Kiba Inuzuka would pick fights with him, or ask to spar against him. Kiba would thoroughly kick his ass every time, he had clan training while Naruto did not. All of the girls would laugh at him, and all of the boys would too, too make sure they didn't become Kiba's new target. There was only one girl that never joined in on the laughing; Hinata Hyuuga.

She would always ask him if he was doing fine, and would give him a small, shy smile.

For Naruto, that was the happiest day of his life, someone besides Sasuke had shown an interest in his well being.

When he is around those two he forgets about the troubles of everyday life, he forgets he is the pariah of a village, an outcast. For when he is around those two, he feels _normal._

Everything changed when the Namikaze triplets joined their class. They were the children of the current Hokage; Minato Namikaze, and his wife; Kushina Uzumaki.

They were rumored to be prodigies that would surpass even them two.

They too, treated Naruto like less than dirt, looking for excuses to fight him, and then beating him with ruthless efficiency. They were even harsher than the other kids, they would track him down even after school.

When the day of the graduation test came, Naruto was finally happy that he would be separated from them, hopefully he would be placed on a team with Hinata and Sasuke.

The final team pairings were horribly skewed, Naruto wondered if the Hokage hated him just like the other villagers.

Team 7- Naruto Uzumaki, Memna Namikaze, Ayala Namikaze, Okokyo Namikaze. Their sensei was none other than Kushina Namikaze, the Hokages wife. Hopefully he would be able to make Chuunin soon, his sanity rode upon it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright so let's start off with a little introduction about ourselves. My name is Kushina Namikaze, and my likes are; my family, learning new jutsu and this village. My dislikes are; those who are judgemental, and tomatoes. My dream for the future is to see many grandchildren to spoil. Memna you go next."  
The blond boy nodded before starting himself "My name is Memna Namikaze, my likes are; learning new jutsu, my family, and protecting my precious people. My dislikes are; Naruto-baka, Sasuke-teme, my dream for the future is to one day become Hokage."  
Aforementioned Naruto winced, when Memna said he disliked me, he hadn't even done anything to gain his ire, what he had done to deserve it?

Ayala Namikaze was the next to start up-

"My name is Ayala Namikaze, my likes are: my family, ramen, and protecting my friends, my dislikes; are Naruto-san, traitors, and liars. My dreams for the future is to one day become an ANBU agent.

Her introduction was simple and fast, just like and ANBU surmised, it hurt Naruto that she either couldn't provide a good reason for her unreasonable hatred of him. He turned his attention to the last member that was about to introduce himself, he probably guessed that she would hate him too.

"My name is Okokyo Namikaze, my likes are; my family, my friends, learning new jutsu and exploring, my dislikes are; Naruto-baka, traitors, liars and perverts, my dream is to one day become a sage, like Ero-Sennin."

Naruto was simply dumbfounded that all of these people hated him, yet they gave no reason for their hatred of him, they just simply said they hated him, he thought that being the children of the Hokage they would not hate him, but it seemed like it was too much to ask for. As the saying goes; when it rains, it pours.

"Oy, you...broody, its your turn."  
Naruto was brought out of his reverie by the voice of Kushina, which sounded slightly annoyed, Naruto kicked himself mentally, its not even his first day on the team and he has apparently managed to piss of his sensei already.

"Uhhh...my name is Naruto Uzumaki...my likes are: Hinata-chan, Sasuke-nii, and Izumi-nee." Naruto was shaking because, he noticed they were all looking at him with annoyance in their eyes, as if he wasn't even worth the time they were wasting listening to him speak, Kushina-sensei had a...forlorn? Why would she….oh wait he had to finish his introduction.

"My dislikes are; people who judge for no reason, people who blindly hate, and those who cause strife. And my dream…"  
Naruto trailed off, what was his dream? He had never really thought about dreams before, opting to stay focused in the present, an orphan in his shoes never really had times for dreams, because dreams were just that, dreams; they would never come true.

"My dream is to rid this world of hate, and bring about peace to the world" Naruto finished strongly towards the end, only to look up to see glares on his teammates faces, and a pitying expression on his sensei's.

"As if baka, how would you bring peace?"  
"How would a dead-last like you do anything useful?"  
"Hahaha, thats rich."  
Before they could say anymore, they were stopped by Kushina who wanted to say one last thing.

" We will meet up at training ground 7, tomorrow to start team training. . Also we will be having a team dinner tonight, Naruto, you are welcome to attend if you-actually no, you have to attend. It will be hosted at the Hokage Mansion, I assume you know where that is?"  
Naruto nodded his head, trying his best to imagine that his teammates were not actually glaring at him, as if hoping he would combust into flames spontaneously. He was seriously not looking forward to this dinner.

o0o

After being dismissed by their sensei, Naruto walked through the village, eyes looking down, not meeting the glares sent his way,

He instead chose to walk out towards a spot located near training ground 35, it was an abandoned training ground seeing as noone wanted to use the same training ground he did. Walking forward, he waited until he reached the trees at the left side of the ground and lay down, looking up at the sky

"I wonder….the sky looks so lonely", soon he dozed off and entered the world of dreams.

When he fell asleep, he was assaulted by dreams, voices, screaming at him.

He saw himself, with red eyes, eyes that looked so similar to Izumi-nee's sharingan, but this had no tomoe, and where there was normally warmth in Izumi-nees eye's, this stranger's eyes held nothing but disdain and malice, the power rolling off the man was palpable, the chakra was dark and malicious, as if tainted by the man's visage. Yet there was something familiar about this man, something Naruto could not place, and then it happened.

Half of the man's face fell off, and in its place, was…...was….was….blonde hair, and haunted blue eyes staring right back at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Naruto woke up from his dream, sweat pouring down his face, matting his spiky blonde locks down, as he struggled to regain his bearings.

_Who was that? Was that…..me? I dont know anyone else with that color hair and eyes, and I felt a connection to him, as if…..we were the same person…_

Naruto struggled to shake the vision out of his head, those haunted black eyes, they reminded him of his own blue eyes whenever he was alone. The eyes that only Hinata and Sasuke along with Izumi could bring any sort of life into.

Naruto knew that if it ever came down to it, he would willingly sacrifice himself in a heartbeat to save their lives, because if it was the other way around, Naruto wouldn't know what to do, he would be lost himself.  
For Naruto loved his friends, and when a man learned to love, he must bear the risk of hatred.

o0o

The Hokage Mansion was huge! It was quite an imposing building to be honest, it looked like a house built for a Daimyo. It was a tall 2 story house that was made of wood, the Shodaime's Mokuton to be exact. Its doors were taller than Naruto, by at least 4 feet! He was about to knock on the door when it swang open, unfortunately it swang outside, so Naruto had to jump back unless he wanted to hit by the door on its way out. At the door was Memna Namikaze, his red hair with blonde tips swaying with the wind, his whisker marks giving him a feral appearance.

"Took your time dobe, dinner was about to start"  
Naruto just looked at him, and walked inside, manners be damned, he had more important shit on his mind, like the vision he had at the training ground, what if it was an omen for the future? But what could possibly happen to turn him into that?

He heard clattering and when he walked into the dining room he did not expect for so many people to be also eating dinner with them, letting out a sigh of relief he looked towards the seat that had his name on it, on his way there he looked around the table recognizing the people at the table. Among them was; Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Tsunade of the Sannin, Orochimaru of the Sannin, Kakashi Hatake; the Copy Ninja of Konoha, and also, Izumi-nee!

Naruto was gonna go embrace her, but a look from her told him not too, she hadn't told him she would be here for a reason, so he would just go along it.

It was Hatake Kakashi that decided to break the silence "So Naruto...I hear that you are on the team with Minato-sensei's kids, how do you feel?"  
All of a sudden all eyes turned to look at Naruto, and he began to fidget nervously under his seat.

"I am..very excited and I hope to become strong enough to defend Konoha."  
When he looked back up, everyone nodded, as if pleased by his statement, as Naruto began to eat he began to feel a sense of belonging?

But why would he feel a sense of belonging here? He was an orphan, but around this extended family he seemed oddly comfortable.

When he was a little child he had fantasies of being the son of the Yondaime Hokage, too bad it would never be true. .

It had started right after discovering he had another energy source, the reason why his chakra pools were so small. His chakra was always contesting with another energy inside of his body for nutrients, therefore no matter how much he ate he wouldn't grow as much as he wanted until he found a way to expel this other source inside of his body.

He had been assaulted by visions, visions of what could happen, visions of what would happen. He was never safe from their influence, even when he slept. Sometimes Naruto wondered if they were visions of the future, visions of what he could become, but the darker voice inside of Naruto would always reassure him, that no matter what he did, this was what he would become.

Some destinies, no matter how hard we try are unchangeable.

o0o

His time on Team 7 was not a pretty time for Naruto, he was rarely ever trained in anything, his sensei being too busy to train her kids, leaving no time for Naruto, most of the training session she just had Naruto work on chakra control so that he could "increase his reserves", but what Naruto really needed to do, was divert his nutrients into one source of Energy, rather than have it split up between two.

He would get jealous, of how Kushina-sen-, no Kushina-san would take her three kids and start showing them how to perform jutsu after jutsu, while all he got was the Tree Climbing Exercise.

Right now the Hokage himself was helping them, they were learning how to use his jutsu; The Rasengan, a A rank technique that can turn anything into mush.

_Uhh, If i have to climb this tree one more time I am going to fucking snap._

"Naruto, I want you to come over here, I am going to teach you the water walking exercise."  
Naruto looked over at his sensei with a disbelieving expression on his face,

_She has had me walking on trees for about 3 weeks, and now she wants me to do it on water?_

Naruto without taking a look backwards, jumped off the tree and walked away from the training ground, ignoring the voices of his team as they called him back.

He was gonna go see what Sasuke and Hinata were doing, hopefully they weren't busy again.

o0o

Who was Kushina to deny him his opportunity to get stronger? Was she like the villagers too? Did she hate him too for no reason? He hated this feeling, being powerless, it reminded him too much of his childhood, it seemed that even after all this time, nothing had truly changed, he still had only two friends; Sasuke and Hinata. The rest of his graduating class wanted to do nothing with him. He wanted nothing to do with trash like them, _trash that doesn't even know its trash. _As he walked away, his strides full of unmatched confidence and brimming potential, a single though ran through his head.  
_So long as they would reject him, he would reject them._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chuunin Exams!

Naruto was walking home with a slip in his hand, apparently his sensei felt that they were ready for the Chuunin Exams. Well maybe the other 3 people on his team were ready, but he sure as hell wasn't.  
Maybe this was some convoluted plot to have him killed in the line of action?

Nah, the Hokage had actually been pretty nice to him recently, he had given him some C rank jutsu to learn, though even with all of his chakra control it still took a lot out of him. However he had found that the other source of energy inside of his body could replicate jutsu to a certain extent, and they could be much more destructive. While it wasn't much that he could do now, maybe with practice he could learn more about this new source.

He would show them, he was not trash.

"If you always try to act tough, no girls will like you Naruto-kun"

Naruto was brought out of his musings by the voice of one Hinata Hyuuga, one of his only two friends in the entire Leaf Village. And also the Heiress to the Hyuuga clan, and Naruto's love interest.

She had long blue hair that reached the small of her back, lavender pupil less eyes, she had C cup breasts, small waist and growing hips, she wore a lavender jacket, along with blue ANBU pants.

"But first the dobe needs to like girls, Hinata."  
The next arrival to the scene was Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother of Uchiha Itachi, the current Uchiha clan head. His hair was styled like that of the back of a duck's head, with two dark black bangs framing his face. He had coal eyes, pale skin and narrow cheekbones. He wore a black cloak over a plain long sleeved gray shirt, and black ANBU pants, the outfit was completed by his sword being carried on his back.

Naruto smiled at seeing his two closest friends like this, it had been a long time since they had all been together like this. They laughed and ate, and reminisced of old times together before Naruto brought up a question.

"Say, are you guys participating in the Chuunin Exams?"  
They both looked at him strangely, "Ya, why wouldn't we?"  
Naruto nodded "Ah okay, no I was just wondering"

Before they could say anything else, Naruto got up and left.

o0o

At the abandoned training ground he normally used Naruto was punching a tree over and over again. He was desperately trying to keep the jealousy from his heart, but it was no use.  
Seeing them dressed like real shinobi hurt him, because he knew, deep down he knew they were stronger than him, they had a real sensei, they had a real clan backing them, while Naruto…..Naruto had nothing.  
Once again, Naruto had been left behind.

o0o

Naruto knew something was wrong the minute he stepped into the room where the first exam would be located. Something within his gut, told him to run away, to flee while he still could. Something was going to happen during this exam, and he would be at the center of it.

He was joined by his team, and sitting down the exam started, and so did the beginning of the end.

o0o

His head throbbed, his heart would racing, he could feel the sweat rolling down his back, the presence that throbbed in the back of his mind multiplying every emotion he was feeling. Overwhelming despair filled his being, as the sobs wracked his body, he tried to get his legs to move, but like his hopes they were too broken to move. The despair gave way to intense anger at how he had been tossed so easily to the side.

_Just leave him here, he will hold us back, besides teams are made up of 3, not 4. So technically we will still advance to the next round. _

"_Memna-nii, he's still our teammate"_

"_HES HOLDING US BACK"_

_Seeing that she couldn't convince him otherwise, Ayala turned around and shot the barely conscious form of Naruto a sympathetic glance, he always seemed to be getting dragged down by her brother's hatred. _

"_Gomen Naruto-san"_

End Flashback

_Why? Why does this happen to him? WHY DO THEY ALL HATE ME SO? Is it because of my looks? That I am the dead last? Were my parents traitors? Were they evil? _

As the rage consumed him, his eyes turned red with a single black ring around it, making them much more menacing. His once blonde hair turned black, and all around him dark corrosive power began to flow off him, surrounding him in a sphere.

With a roar of inhuman pain, the dome exploded outwards and destroyed everything in it's wake, robbing the once lush Forest of Death of its life.

o0o

Through some insane willpower, Naruto woke up 2 hours before the test ended and he made his way to the center tower, hopefully he wouldn't be too late and he could still advance to the next part of the test.

_He_

_would bathe in Memna's blood, make him feel despair just as he had felt it. _

Naruto stopped jumping, wondering where that thought had come from, that was….especially darkly natured. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head, he continued jumping seeing the tower in range. Pushing his legs forward once more he began jumping, ignoring the burning pain in his calves. After all; no pain, no gain.

He had made it in time, with a couple of minutes to spare, he had caught the eyes of his teammates more than once, but he chose to ignore them, they had made their choice when they decided to abandon them, as far as he was concerned, they could all die in these matches.

Above him, the computer that decided the matches spinned, and he was surprised to see that he would be fighting first. Oh great, he just had to run about 5 ½ miles non stop and now he had to fight Kiba Inuzuka, a person that just like Memna always gave him shit.

"Good Luck Naruto-kun"  
Naruto turned around and gazed into Hinata's lavender orbs

"Arigato Hinata"

Jumping into the arena he put his emotions to the side, not wanting to be baited into making a mistake by Kiba.

"Ready to lose Dobe? Surrender now, make it easy on yourself"

"Hm, you wish"  
In a flash both fighters charged, Naruto charged his knee low ready to spring any moment, while Kiba charged with a haymaker, ready to take down Naruto in one hit, like all of those times at the Academy.

Naruto smirked, seeing that he had Kiba right where he wanted him, a simple kick to the face would win this match for him-

PAIN, INTENSE PAIN FLARED up in his head, as he began to relive terrible memories of his childhood, he remembered Kiba teasing him, beating him, bullying him. He remembered Kiba following him, stealing his stipend, his food. And it filled Naruto with so much hate, he was drowning in it, a black sea of unfathomable power that simply asked Naruto to surrender his will to it. His hands moved into unfamiliar positions, what was this, these weren't hand signs.

And then it was back, sobriety, he was in control of his own body, as the power within him begged to be released, all he needed to do was give it a target. His mouth opened, ready to call out the Jutsu name, but the only sound that his mouth produced was a cold chilling laugh, a laugh that sounded so inhumane, of a man that had been broken down and rebuilt in thje shadows that conquered him.

"**Know your place, Trash"**

A dark beam had been released from his out stretched fingers, penetrating through Kiba's chest, as his eyes went wide in sudden shock.

All Kiba felt was a slight stinging shock and then nothing, his receptors flared once before dying. He fell to the ground, a hole in his heart, as he choked on the very essence that gave him life.

Naruto could feel all of their eyes on him, but none of that mattered, all that mattered was that he had exacted sweet revenge on the one that had so tormented him, and in the part of his rapidly blackening soul, he praised himself for such efficiency in "taking out the trash"  
But then reality hit him, and with wide eyes he stumbled back and he too fell unconscious, his last sight being a saddened Kushina sensei picking him up, to take him to the hospital.

o0o

He lay there screaming in pain, the rasengan had made its way through his chest, carving a hole through his heart. An eye for an eye is that most spectators would have said. However all Minato saw was one of his children killing his brother, although both were unaware of their relation. It seemed that his mistake had ended up costing Naruto his life, such was the way of the Hokage however, no child was more important than the whole village.

o0o

Naruto lay there panting on the ground, eyes wide with pain, and blood dripping down the hole in his chest, it seemed the Rasengan was truly an S-rank Jutsu. He raised his eyes to look into the cold eyes of Memna Namikaze, who reached down and grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt and held him out again, arms length away as he channeled chakra to his right hand, the sound of another rasengan swirled into being, before he put it right in front of Naruto's face.

"You won't show mercy? How barbaric of you"  
The rasengan destabilized and Memna threw him down onto the ground as tears streamed down his eyes, and he fell to his knees and screamed, the anguish that had been Memna's heart for the last month released itself into the night air.

Naruto looked at him unblikingly

"But, mercy is what makes us human"

Naruto then looked back at Memna, a cruel glint in his eye.

"So its a good thing I am not a human anymore, ne?"  
Faster than the eye could follow Naruto had turned around, and now there was a seal like circle in front of him in a black color.

Like thunder the beam of energy raced towards Memna who was down on the ground.

When the dust cleared Memna struggling to get back up. He had barely avoided that last attack that had torn apart the stadium ground.

"The say power is in the heart Memna. And I must agree with them, it really is? All these godlike powers, and all I had to do; was destroy mine.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Naruto turned back to look at him "You heard me, I simply removed my own heart, flesh and blood no longer keeps me alive, rather my own energy source powers my body.

Memna looked at him with a look akin to rage  
"Don't give me that look Memna-kun, you of all people should know, you called me a heartless freak not too long ago, didn't you? I destroyed my heart because it had become a black hole with Konoha destroying me from the inside out. But you don't know this Memna, because you were revered all of your life, you had to fight for nothing, while I had to fight for the clothes on my back. This shinobi world of ours is a cruel place, we honor past shinobi and call them heroes, when they are little more than glorified murdererers, our Yondaime is a perfect example."  
Memna looked at him, as his eyes turned red, and his hair became shaggier.

"It doesn't matter, the world can be changed with time. Dont make a mistake you will regret all of your life….NARUTO, its still not to late."

Naruto nodded sadly, for him it was too late, the hole in his heart had gotten too big, it had swallowed him completely.

"If you can survive the events of this test, seek me out Namikaze…..And I will give you true despair."  
And like his mysterious power, Naruto vanished in a column of dark energies.


End file.
